1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire tightening devices, and more particularly, to a wire tightening device in which a member remains captive by the wire.
2. Prior Art
Many ways have been proposed for tightening wire, particularly for tightening barbed wire used to enclose large areas of pasture land for cattle and the like. Some of these devices require very expensive and complicated tools which are utilized to take up the slack in the wire so that a clamp of some sort can be applied to the wire to maintain the wire taut once the tools are removed. Other such devices utilized for tightening wire have relatively complicated and expensive link members which are left on the wire once it has been tightened.
Because such prior art devices require the use of these expensive tools to apply the link members or for actually tightening the wire, they are not practical for persons who only wish to tighten a small expanse of wire since they are not cost effective. Also, because, as mentioned above, many of the link members themselves are very expensive, the use of large numbers of links for tightening wire between adjacent fence posts over large areas of land is likewise prohibitive.